


Girls, Fate and Other Things that should happen at Midnight

by BlessedKlance



Category: Avalynn
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedKlance/pseuds/BlessedKlance
Summary: Two best friends decide to go out and watch the midnight sky.





	Girls, Fate and Other Things that should happen at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot with my OC's because I got inspired uwu

It was nearing midnight and there was a tall dark figure running across the roof, slowly followed by another, shorter figure.

There weren't any street lamps in the town and the only source of light was coming from the large, full moon, floating in the sky.

 

"Ava, you need to slow down!" the shorter figure whisper-shouted after failing to keep up with the girl.

 

"We're nearly there, Lynn!" she turned her head around and replied just as quietly before resuming her run, "Hurry up!"

 

Lynn stopped and dragged a hand across her face.

 

When Ava knocked on her window half an hour ago Lynn hadn't expected to be spending her night running across the rooftops with her best friend.

 

She didn't even remember what prompted her to agree to the idea in the first place. It was chilly outside and her legs were starting to feel sore from running around for so long. Her curly blonde hair had gotten messed up too.

 

"Lynn?" a voice called for her from somewhere above.

 

As she turned her head upwards, Lynn noticed Ava's head hanging over one of the rooftops.

 

"I'm coming." the blonde replied and furrowed her brows, "How did you get up there?"

 

Ava chuckled and nodded her head to the right, "There's an emergency ladder on the side of this building."

 

"Alright," she nodded in acknowledgement, "Hold on, I'll be right there."

 

True to her best friends words, Lynn found the ladder and quickly made her way to the very top.

 

She stepped on the roof and took a moment to catch her breath, which ended up being pointless because Ava... _Ava was breathtakingly beautiful._

 

She was standing tall on top of the ledge in front of the moon and she looked like a goddess.

 

Ava was wearing a white shirt covered by a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans were covering her long legs. She had her favourite brown boots on too.

 

Her wavy black hair was slightly flowing in the wind and the moon was illuminating her entire body.

 

"Lynn, you alright?" her eyebrows were knit in worry.

 

" _Uhh_..." the blonde was trying to regain her composure, "Yeah. I'm fine."

 

_Had she been staring?_

 

"If you say so.." Ava didn't look convinced but motioned for her to come over, "Sit down with me, let's look at some stars!"

 

Lynn walked over and sat down next to the long haired girl, keeping some distance between them.

 

Ava had one knee pulled up and the other hanging over the edge. She was resting her chin on her knee and she was already looking up.

 

Lynn rested her hands on the cold stone, slowly swung her legs and turned her gaze up towards the sky.

 

"I'll admit, the sky looks pretty spectacular tonight, but I doubt that that's why you brought me here." she spoke up quietly.

 

Ava let out a humm from beside her, "Sometimes I'm surprised that you know me so well.."

 

A small smile crept up on Lynn's lips but it died down right away.

 

"So, what's the real reason why I agreed to come here?" she questioned even though she knew the reason already.

 

Her own reason at least.

 

She'd do anything for Ava, that's just how it had always been between them. However it wasn't out of friendship.

 

Lynn had always had a tiny crush on Ava and those feelings only grew more intense over the years.

 

She loved Ava.

 

And it didn't matter that Ava didn't feel the same as long as she was happy.

 

"I... Just wanted to spend some time alone with you." she responded hugging her knee tighter, "You know since.. Time is running out for us."

 

Lynn turned her head to the side and saw Ava staring down at the empty streets.

 

"What do you mean, Aves?" Lynn asked with a raised brow.

 

It wasn't like Ava to sound so sad. She always smiled. Sure there had been times when she'd had bad days but she never got hung up on it like this.

 

"We don't have forever. Eventually we're gonna have to go our own ways and I won't see you anymore." Ava squinted down, "I don't know when it'll happen but I don't want it to. I'll miss you, Lynn.."

 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair. Ava had always been dependant on her friends. It was only normal for her to feel this way, but...

"Hey," she took Ava's chin and turned her head up, "Ave's, look at me."

She met her stare and for a moment Lynn was lost in those stormy eyes that reminded her of the sea.

 

She took a deep breath and let out the words she'd been meaning to say for years.

 

"I'm not leaving you, Ava. I'll always be there when you need me."

 

Lynn could've sworn she saw a hitch in the other girls breath, before she blinked and let out the widest smile.

 

It happened in a beat. Ava lunged and wrapped her arms around Lynn's waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Red lights started flashing in Lynn's mind as she was suddenly surrounded by Ava's scent. 

 

She smelled like roses and strawberries.

 

"Thank you." she murmured before pulling away, "It means a lot."

 

Lynn smiled and looked back up at the sky.

 

"Lynn?" Ava put a hand on her shoulder, "Aren't you cold?"

 

A chill went through her body.

 

"Yeah, kinda." she laughed and wrapped arms around herself in an attempt to warm up, "You dragged me out of the house pretty much in shorts and a t-shirt."

 

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "Ah, I'm sorry about that! I shouldn't have done that.."

 

"Don't worry about it!" Lynn chuckled, "I did say I'd always be there, right? Anything for my best friend."

 

"Hmph." she huffed and put out her arms, "In that case let me be there for you and warm you up. I don't want to be responsible for you getting sick."

 

Lynn scooted closer and leaned into Ava's side, while she wrapped an arm around Lynn's exposed side.

 

They sat there for a bit, enjoying the view in silence.

 

It was Ava who broke it this time.

 

"Do you believe in fate?"

 

Lynn looked up at her before snuggling deeper in to her side.

 

"Kind of.." she muttered with a pout that Ava noticed.

 

"Why kind of?" she questioned.

 

"Well..." Lynn let out a sigh, "I believe in fate but... I've been loosing faith in it lately? I thought something would happen, I thought fate was waiting for the right moment to make things fall into place, but it's been years and it feels like it'll never happen."

 

Ava nodded in understanding, "Yeah... Me too."

 

"That sucks." Lynn stated with another huff and closed her eyes.

 

"Maybe we don't have to wait for fate though... Maybe we should do something about it ourselves..." Ava muttered quietly to herself and Lynn found herself agreeing.

 

Maybe she should confess to her while she still had the chance.

 

Lynn looked back up only to find Ava already staring at her.

 

They stared at each other for several moments until Lynn realized that they'd both leaned in closer.

 

Lynn wasn't sure which one of them closed the gap but it didn't matter. Not when she was finally kissing the girl she loved.

 

The kiss didn't last too long.

 

They pulled apart to catch their breaths and when Lynn opened her eyes she was met with a starstruck Ava.

 

"You-" she slowly put a finger up and pointed at her.

 

"I?" Lynn smirked.

 

It snapped Ava back to reality and she burrowed her head in the blondes shoulder, "Shut upppppp!"

 

"I never knew that you felt the same way.." Lynn smiled down at her.

 

Ava pulled away and glared at her, "Stop teasing me, Lynn!"

 

She leaned in and closed the distance between them once more.

 

It took Lynn by surprise and she let out a surprised moan as Ava's lips went over her own.

 

Ava pulled away, leaving Lynn asking for more.

 

"Yes, I feel the same." she stated bashfully, "Have been for a couple of years now, glad you finally noticed."

 

"Me too.." Lynn softly smiled and leaned in her side, wrapping her arms around Ava's waist once more.

 

Ava returned the gesture and pulled Lynn even closer and they enjoyed each others presence in silence.

 

"Hey, Aves?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I meant it, you know?" Lynn spoke, "I'll always be there."

 

Ava squeezed her a bit tighter and smiled up at the stars.

 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
